Talk:Ranger Norn armor
Headgear I love the new "face" ^_^ RoseOfKali 01:00, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :Rangers got the best norn armor imo...Streetp 22:01, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :: I could do without the mask, but the general effect makes it look comfortable in a freezing environment. =) Looks cozy.--Kajex Firedrake 22:27, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::Looks awesome. System Of A Guild 01:51, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :My new favourite Ranger armor. Also, i went through and fixed some mistakes. Rangers don't wear robes, vestments, or sandals! >.<--Darksyde Never Again 02:07, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Is the Mask supposed to be a basic mask? As supposed to the mask shown on herehttp://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:R_Norn_Male_Front.jpg ::I saw 3 headgears in crafting, I might buy one of the two non-masks, seeing as I have the rest of the set. Enigma 18:08, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::I dont understand the headgears at all. Do they have a regular kind of mask? --Hellbringer 18:14, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Mask and I think 2 facepaint designs. Not sure, going to check and post a picture of what I bought. Enigma 18:20, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Alright good. --Hellbringer 18:50, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Looks like an Assassin mask... but I don't care, I love it --Mooseyfate 14:49, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Badass This armor... its design is uncanny! Appealing, realistic, original... and not revealing! Sadly, it is for the latter reason that I don't expect to see it much on other female Rangers. After the horrific letdown that was Nightfall for Rangers, I will be getting this one for my own. 69.131.147.176 03:15, 1 September 2007 (CDT) : My female ranger wears this armour as much if not more than her Obsidian. In fact the only reason I ever wear my Obsidian now is that occasionally I get sideways looks because I'm only wearing 10k armour (dyed grey) and people assume that anything less than black vabbian newbie -- 13:35, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Nightfall let down? What!? Vabbian's like...my favourite!(besides this)But one thing i don't like about this armor is that it's going to be spammed like crazy. EVERYONE's gonna have it, just like that awful Druidic armor and Primeval armor, which is, IMO, alright, but not great.--Darksyde Never Again 16:43, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::I don't know what you guys are talking about, this armor is really ugly in my opinion. Doesn't look right, too goofy looking.Hockeylax037 17:20, 28 December 2007 (UTC) I agree Very cool looking :D--Spartan ll 00:36, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Love this stuff almost as much as my 1.5k druids I think I found my new drok running set ::I dig it too. One of very few EOTN armors I like for any class. But this is coming from a guy whos fav male ranger armor is a toss up between this, non-elite luxon, and ascalon. --Mooseyfate 14:47, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Does anyone else think this looks like a combination of Vash(trigun) and Ovan(dot.hack//roots)? :No. No they don't. 69.131.156.231 04:51, 6 September 2007 (CDT) there is content but no1 is adding it. --Hellbringer 19:34, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Someone added it to the Male Gallery...I removed it since the content will get added eventually. Inserted the Title for the Gallery but that's it.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 04:59, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Added Female Armor Details I added pics of the female armor. Note though that I have added the Mask rather than the facepaint. I did this because the facepaint is not technically "Ranger Norn" armor...it is named something else, whereas the Mask is named just like the rest of the armor is (it completes the Ranger Norn Set). The Facepaint can be added later on when someone buys it (I did not) and added to the Male and Female gallery as an additional Headgear.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 05:04, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Male Norn Armor i have the screen shots ready, i just don't know how to add them, if someone would i could send them the pics and they could add them up : I can add them for you. If you know how to post stuff to a photo site like ImageShack just post them to a gallery there and post a link to it here. I'll grab them and inset them.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 20:45, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::Nevermind...someone posted a set for Male.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 07:48, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::Just realized someone needs to learn NOT to use the attention pose for taking armor pics. People who use that should be shot. It doesn't give a good look at the armor...the natural pose is best for that.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 01:44, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::::now i want to change my ranger's sex... :( I just took some pictures for the male tonight, gonna redo the male secion tomorrow, it's messy, doesn't have a dye preview, and someone wants someone dead for using the wrong emote. Unforunately, even though my armor is dyed back to the way it was before, it feels kinda dirty...100g dye -shudder---Darksyde Never Again 03:37, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Anyone else think that this makes you look like your from the Russian Mafia or something? That's what I see whenever I look at this armor.--Cursed Condemner 23:01, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :Female armor iz Power Ranga -- -- (s)talkpage 14:41, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Stretching? Anybody else notice that the bottom part of the coat will stretch downwards when moving, extending it a bit? I don't know if it's just my imagination.--Kajex Firedrake 00:06, 9 October 2007 (UTC) : The "tails" of the coat in the female seem to be attached to the lower spine nodes rather than the left and right hip, in some animations (most notably dancing) where they press their butt right out and spine right in it causes the coat tails to move out the opposite direction to the sides of the coat elongating it. /end technobabble --85.62.18.3 02:50, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Female Armor I have noticed that if you look at a female with the armor it is sorta transparent on the coat at the bottom. Just felt like pointing that out. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:36, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Same for males, it happens when you're in water, or between the camera and water.--99.225.4.255 03:04, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Male Dyed Armor Pics I'll put up male dyed armor pics in a little bit when I get on. If I knew we didn't have the undyed armor pics I would have put them up. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 14:41, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Colors Have anyone else noticed spots of orange/red color on the armor? Especially if you zoom out, they become bigger. It's mostly on the vest and gloves ive seen it. I really hope Anet for ones will update an armor and remove those ;(. It looks kinda ugly to me. Jahora 01:03, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Hide Someone's gotta change the directory for "hide"...Most of us know what it refers to, but when you click it, it directs you to Gwen's skill rather than the crafting material. -Aoshi :I fixed this one, but there are a TON of others to be fixed, and I don't have time to do it at the moment. They're all linked to from the Hide page. -- mechasoupx 06:47, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Clipping The vest(coat tail) clips with Primeval Leggings, the 'flappy' part sticks out. TwilightRhapsody 04:37, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::My bad, it clips with lots of stuff as well, not just Primeval (elite druid 'leggings' to name one)TwilightRhapsody 07:35, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::Also clips with your guild cape, can upload pic if needed--Ipo 23:19, 1 March 2008 (UTC) STOP WITH THE /ATTENTION For the love of Dwayna cut that shit out. /attention is a horrible pose to use. If you want to pimp your black norn armor here...don't! Can someone revert or put up better images? 137.142.181.179 23:40, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :After finally getting my ranger Norn armor, I took the opportunity to replace all the standard grey pics. They're not all the exact same size, but they're not in the stupid attention pose either, so you can see what the stupid thing looks like. Hashmir 04:42, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Right now for the pose, I will do /attention, dye it black to pimp out my stuff, making it look awesome... /attention /attention /attention -- 16:08, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Reverts Jennalee reverted all the pictures I uploaded back to the /attention pose. Now, I have no intention of getting into a revert war, and this is not a huge deal since at least the colored examples are taken in the not retarded position, but I would appreciate some sort of explanation beyond (reverted), which is fairly obvious. If the problem has something to do with lighting or location, then I would be more than happy to make whatever adjustments are necessary and retake the screenshots, but as things stand I can do nothing to address the issue. Any input would be appreciated. Hashmir 02:43, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :Your pictures look like crap frankly and don't display the armor well at all. A picture needs good lighting.--Gigathrash 03:05, 20 February 2008 (UTC) ::What's wrong with the attention pose? :( Mr IP 03:09, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :::You mean besides the fact that no one ever actually stands at attention? Armor may have clipping issues while standing that aren't apparent in the /attention pose, or things may not lie the way people want them to. It's stupid and I wish there was a rule against it. 137.142.181.179 18:16, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Many people have expressed an issue with the attention pose. There is no rule against it but perhaps we can discuss it over at the page about this... Project:Style_and_formatting/Armor/Art_gallery. If you have the armor and would like to contribute images of it in a non-attention pose, they have to be of the same quality as the attention pose. While many find the pose itself an issue, most of these images are perfect in every other way: well lit, clearly show all sides, good detail, good quality, correct coloring (gray and a color that actually shows the colorable areas clearly). The problem with the non-attention pose, which is actually another problem with Hamshir's images, is that they are head-on. The body of most characters, especially female, does not face front when the face does. Therefore, even tho the face is looking directly at the camera, half the body is hard to see. I encourage anyone to face the camera in a way such that the body is is facing the camera and don't worry about the face. The hips and shoulders don't usually line up which can make this difficult. This is why we originally started using the attention pose, I believe. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:30, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::::But all classes have a headpiece that is displayed in a separate window from the rest of the armor, anyway. So why not have the body facing forward/backward, and the head display the headpiece? Who cares if the face is off center? 137.142.181.179 09:29, 7 March 2008 (UTC) seems like a reskin of elite druid i know all eotn armor is a reskin but i couldn't figure this one out but the shape seems like the 15k druid :Except...not. Most if not all Norn armor is new. One look at Elite Druid and you'll see it's obviously not a reskin...Norn has a completely different model, as the female version doesn't show the chest. 96.231.43.220 15:44, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::Forgot to sign. My bad. 96.231.43.220 15:44, 1 March 2008 (UTC) People Have Bad Color Sense Stop dying the entire thing one color! It makes the armor look bad. Instead, make sure to dye the boots white, the pants black (or similar neutral color), and the rest whatever color you want to show off (usually blue or red). I've seen people running around with solid color Norn, and it looks bad. Separately dye it like I did. 150.135.23.21 07:44, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Image: http://i116.photobucket.com/albums/o40/USSVagrant/colors-1.jpg Black Dye Looks more Gray than Gray on this armor, kinda disappointing, anyone know how to get a jet black look for this? :In the above image, I used green, blue, purple, and brown. 150.135.23.38 05:56, 22 April 2008 (UTC) New Male Pictures I was filling in the empty slots, and realised it would look stupid with 2 different models for the pics, so I uploaded new ones for the whole section. Luminarus 08:32, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::: I already have 2 pieces of Norn armor; however, I just decided to acquire a complete Primeval set instead as I like it more. :The images you replaced got reverted because you cut the feet off of yours. Please show the entire armor in the image. If you could replace the dyed images as well, that would be great, too. —Dr Ishmael 14:04, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Didnt realise I cut off the feet, ill fix that next chance I get. Also will try and replace the dyed pictures. Dunno when Ill get the chance again though. Luminarus 04:52, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::Got it done faster then i expected. Done Luminarus 06:25, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Good job on those. Do you think you could redo the component-front images? The back ones are okay, but the chest-feet-front needs to be de-/attentioned, and your arms-legs-front still has the feet cut off. —Dr Ishmael 06:46, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Are you sure the male armor is dyed RED? -->Suicidal Tendencie 22:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Torn Aaaah this armor is so nice-looking... but no ranger could ever wear it. Seriously, I lol every time I see those cuffs... would make it impossible to shoot without catching the bowstring. And ANet had been so good with bow-reasonable armor before (ie NOT putting a pauldron on the left arm where it would stick up in one's face)... I love it but it's so impractical (and everyone else has it). :( Qing Guang 21:26, 10 May 2009 (UTC)